The present disclosure relates to a network interface apparatus for wireless Ethernet, and more particularly, to a network interface apparatus for converting a gigabit wired Ethernet signal entering into a home into a wireless Ethernet signal.
In general, the gigabit Ethernet, the standard of the IEEE 802.3 Ethernet group, was initially used for a Local Area Network (LAN) of an enterprise level such as schools or companies, due to the distance restriction, i.e., the 5 Km maximum distance. Additionally, as an optical transceiver of the 100 Km maximum distance, i.e., the industry standard, is developed recently, the gigabit Ethernet's usable area broadens to a Metro Area Network of a metropolitan scale.
Currently, a wired Ethernet in home usage may be classified into 10 Mbps, 100 Mbps, 1000 Mbps, and 1 Gbps in terms of a transfer rate, and in the future, a 1 Gbps wired Ethernet may be expected to be extensively used. Furthermore, in order to utilize a gigabit wired Ethernet, a network interface apparatus, i.e., a Network Interface Card (NIC) is required in a desktop computer.
The network interface apparatus converts a wired Ethernet signal into a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) signal or a PCI express (PCIe) signal and provides the converted signal into a Central Processing Unit (CPU).
In addition, network interface apparatuses for desktop computers to use the gigabit wired Ethernet are manufactured and provided commercially only by several companies now. However, a network interface apparatus for allowing the gigabit wired Ethernet signal entering into a home to be connected to a notebook computer wirelessly is not provided yet. Accordingly, a network interface apparatus for connecting the gigabit wired Ethernet signal with a notebook computer wirelessly is required urgently.